Down With The Sickness
by LollipopAnarchy
Summary: ONE SHOT!  Well, everybody knows Clare and Eli as this cute, sweet couple but NOT in this story.


**ONE SHOT! Well everybody knows Clare and Eli as this sweet, lovey-dovey, cute couple. But that is all about to change bcuz of my evil fanfic writing powers muahahahaha. Clare and Eli are definitely not going to be in character for this particular story.**

**WARNING: VERY VIOLENT**

Eli dodged the picture frame she threw at his head, and it hit the wall behind him. The frame shattered into a million pieces. He bent down, picking up the pieces of shattered glass and the picture of Julia.

"What the fuck Eli! It's a fucking picture!"

Eli got up, ran to Clare, and pushed her against the wall. She slapped his face in retaliation. Then, he grabbed her by the hair, dragged her to the other side of his room and started smashing her face against his mirror. "Now you know how the fucking picture frame felt!"

He let go of her and she fell to the floor. Eli smirked at the girl lying down at his feet. Suddenly, Clare extended her right leg, kicking Eli below the belt. Eli fell down on his knees, holding the area Clare kicked. Clare grabbed a vase with flowers in it, the one that Eli had previously given her just a few hours ago. She threw it against his red wall. Then, she picked up one of the glass shards and pointed it at Eli's neck.

"What do you have to say for yourself, Emo boy?"

"Two words...FUCK YOU."

She jabbed the glass shard into his neck and pulled it out. Clare pushed him down to the ground and stomped her foot reapetedly on his face. Fortunately for her, she had chosen to wear high heels today. Eli rolled over and grabbed one of the roses that was previously in the vase. He pulled on Clare's hand and drew a line of blood on her wrist with the thorns on the rose. "Oww!" He wrestled with her for the glass shard until it fell out of both of their hands. Clare pushed Eli, then she pushed him again, and again. He finally had it and punched her in the face. She punched him back in the stomach.

"You psycho bitch!" Yelled Eli.

"I'm not the one who drives a hearse, poisons people, and hoards my ex's things. Who's the psycho here?"

He grabbed a glass shard and pointed it at her lips, "Shut your mouth!"

"Ohhh I'm so fucking scared!" Clare rebuttled. He slid the piece of glass across her lips, prompting them to bleed. He, once again, pushed her against the wall and gripped his hands on her wrists that were held up against the wall. She escaped from his grip and ran behind him. Next, she put her arms around his neck, and her legs around his back. She proceeded to choke him. Squeezing his neck with her arms. He pushed her off his back and to the floor. Clare kicked Eli's ankle, making him trip, and fall to the floor. She got up on top of him, and punched him in the face several times. He got a grip of her arms and pushed her off of him. Eli squeezed Clare's jaw with his hand.

", my ass. You're a fucking bitch!"

"Get the fuck away from me Eli!" She kicked him in the stomach, making him fall to the floor. Clare got up and ran out of the room.

"Come back here!" Yelled Eli. He got up and started running after Clare but by the time he caught up with her, Clare had locked herself in the bathroom. Eli banged his fists on the door, "Open the fucking door!"

Clare frantically searched for anything in the bathroom that could serve as a weapon. Suddenly, she realized nobody was knocking on the door anymore. With caution, she unlocked the bathroom door and slowly opened it. Eli jumped out in front of her, holding a kitchen knife. She quickly tried to push the door close. Eli's hand, particularly the hand that had the knife in it, was in the way. Clare pushed the door several times against Eli's hand. His hand was so hurt that it opened and dropped the knife. Clare took advantage of the opportunity and picked the knife up of the floor. She got out of the bathroom and pointed the kitchen knife at Eli. Clare slowly walked towards Eli. In response, Eli slowly backed away from Clare and the knife.

"Clare, you don't have to do this. You're not really going to use that, are you?"

"I'm going to do what Fitz didn't have the courage to."

Eli backed away even more. Clare dropped her knife but continued to move forward. Abruptly, Eli felt himself falling and held Clare's wrists for safety. Instead, both of them fell down the staircase because by holding Clare, Eli had taken her down with him.

** .**

** .**

** .**

** .**

** .**

Eli opened his eyes to a blurry sight. Clare's unconcious body was layed across his lap. "Clare, wake up."

She slowly sat up, "Fuck, my head hurts so bad."

They sat at the bottom of the staircase in silence, both of them exhausted from their previous physical altercation.

"There's still a few hours left until my curfew," Clare finally spoke up.

"You want to go get something to eat?"

"What's the closest restaurant to your house?"

"Well, there's the steakhouse." It took Eli all his physical strength to get himself to stand up. Then, he helped Clare stand up.

** .**

** .**

** .**

** .**

** . **

Holly J watched as a skinny, dark-haired teenaged boy limped into the steakhouse. He had his arm around a shorter girl with curly hair, who was also limping. Both of them had red faces, cuts and scratches on their faces, black eyes, and visible bruises. One of the boy's hands, and the girl's lips, were bleeding.

Holly J tapped Sav on the shoulder, "Is that...Baby Edwards and her little boy toy?"

"Clare and Eli?" Asked Sav, "I don't think so?" Sav and Holly J squinted their eyes to try and get a better look at the mysterious couple.

"Nope, that's definitely not them," said Sav, "my guess is that they're either college kids who just got back from a party or they're hardcore drug addicts."

With contempt, Holly J watched as the couple slid into a booth, "Stupid junkies."

**What did you think of the story? BTW, this is NOT at all promoting violence. It's one thing to write about hurting somebody but to actually go out and do it, is a different story. Please don't take your anger out on others. Thank you very much :)**


End file.
